


Overlook - Park Date for the Anniversary

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, F/F, Gay, date, my timeline, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: 5 years later Chloe and Rachel return to the place there magical advnture begun and has suprises.





	Overlook - Park Date for the Anniversary

**7 May 2015**

 

Rachel stand in the Kitchen of her and Chloes arpartment and wrap up some things for there Picnic, its a special day for both of them, there 5 year anniversary. For 5 years Rachel and Chloe skiped school and there magical Journey had begun, Rachel make some Sandwiches, burgers and toast, some sweet things like mini-cakes and some drinks. After 40 minutes shes finsihed and put all in a basket and walk over to there bedroom and see if Chloe is awake, "Morning" the blue haird say to Rachel who is puting on her Chlotes for today, Rachel put her arms around her long term girlfriend and kiss her. "Oh I caint wait for today" Rachel say with a big smile and let Chloe finished her put my Chlotes on mission. "Me too" Chloe say happy and is finished with her dress up, the blue haird with the arm sleve tattoo wears red sneakers, a thight black jeans and black tank top with her Punk Jacket and beanie. Rachel grap the Basket and they walk out from there arpartment and walk to the garage to get in Chloes Truck.

The ride from there Arpartment to Arcadia Bays Overlock Park was a little long but the two girls put on some music and just talking about life things also if they should get a cat, arrived at the Overlock Park they get out and it was all the same. Rachel who is wearing a white Blouse and normal jeans with sneakers take her girlfriends hand and its like at there beginning, it was the same. "Really Rach! again?" Chloe ask her a little annoyed, bc its like the last time they going to the overlock with just there feets but this time hand in hand. Arrived at the top its like nothing has changed, all is the same expect for Chloe and Rachel who are now older, they go to the Picnic place wehre they stole the wine years ago, they sit down and Rachel start to unpack the things she made for her and Chloe. "Its still a nice view" Chloe say and eat one of the sandwiches "Yeah and still no one is here except for us" Rachel say and eat one of her selfmade burgers.

After they eat, and talked about waht happend 5 years ago and some other staff, Rachel take pics and selfies. Rachel stand up walk to Chloe and grap her hand. "What are we doing, again spy people out?" Chloe ask and knew thats exectly waht they doing, Rachel stops smiles and give her a big kiss and say "I just want to feel the magic all over again" and they arrived at the same viewfinder as 5 years ago and again they spy the people out laughing and just having fun like all these years ago. After they wehre finished they stand at the same spot for a while hugging each other and enjoy the view and both of them remember the past and future. Back at the picnic Table Chloe pulls out the Muffins and give one Rachel "Thank you, I hope they are good" she say and they eat the Muffins and Drink in memory of the day a bit wine. "Oh man I will never forget how you fell on the floor and I stole the wine" Chloe say and Rachel smiles at her and hug her tightly "I will never forget any of our adventures togehter Chloe, I love you soo much" they look each other deep in the eyes and they want kiss as Chloe has to sneeze. "Oh my good im sorry, I could not hold it back, have I met you?" Chloe ask Rachel, Rachel just smiles hold Chloes face and Kiss her, "One of the many resions I want that you become my wife, I love you my dorky Punk Princess".

Rachel has both of her arms arround Chloe, Chloe looks suprised and say "Wait waht! was that a serious Question?" Rachel kiss her again and Pull out of the Picnic Basket a Box with a Ring. "I mean this hella seroius Chloe, you are the love of my life and since that day at the exact same place 5 years ago our life togehter startet and I want to life it with you until we both die! Will have you the honor to become my Wife, Chloe Price?" Chloe smiles and Rachel feel how her eyes gets whiney "It would be an hella honor" and Chloe kiss Rachel passionate, Rachel put the ring on Chloes finger and they kiss again.  


End file.
